Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/16
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XVI. AEROSTAT. W czasie przeprawy przez labirynt galeryj i krużganków Graham był roztargniony. Lecz wkrótce przemógł się i słuchał Lincolna. Lincoln mówił o lataniu. Graham bardzo pragnął dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o tej nowej, ludzkiej zdobyczy. Począł zasypywać Lincolna pytaniami. W poprzedniem, swojem życiu z wielkim zapałem śledził postępy aeronautyki. Wtedy to przed dwustu laty dwie były możliwości dla rozwinięcia dwóch, różnych sposobów żeglugi nadpowietrznej — i oba typy teraz były urzeczywistnione. Używano bądź wielkich parowych aeroplanów, bądź mniejszych aerostatów. Aeroplany mogły być użyte tylko w czasie ciszy, lub przynajmniej umiarkowanych wiatrów, a nagłe burze, które teraz można było z całą ścisłością przepowiadać, czyniły je zupełnie niezdatnymi do praktycznych celów. Były wprost olbrzymie; zwykła długość jednego skrzydła wynosiła sześćset stóp i więcej, a długość całej machiny dochodziła do tysiąca stóp. Służyły jedynie do przewożenia ludzi. Lekko zagięta gondola miała sto do sto pięćdziesiąt stóp długości. Była zawieszona w szczególny sposób, szło bowiem o to, żeby jak najbardziej zmniejszyć drgania, jakie najlżejszy nawet wiatr wywoływał, a z tego samego powodu małe, wewnątrz siedzenia — podróżni siedzieli przez cały czas przeprawy — urządzone były tak, że swobodnie można je było przestawiać w rozmaitych kierunkach. Wzlot był możliwy tylko z olbrzymiego balonu, umieszczonego na szynach, umyślnie w tym celu zbudowanego budynku. Graham widział już te olbrzymie stacye. Było ich sześć. Również spuszczanie się na ziemie było określone ścisłymi przepisami, albowiem tylko na gładkiej płaszczyźnie bezpiecznie wylądować było można. Pominąwszy zniszczenie, któreby spadek takiej machiny spowodował, gdyby natrafił na nierówna powierzchnię, i pominąwszy, że machina taka nie mogłaby się już wznieść po raz drugi — to wstrząśnienie na nierównej powierzchni, np. pagórku, rozbiłoby całą budowę, a może i przyprawiłoby o śmierć ludzi, znajdujących się w niej. Z początku Graham doznał rozczarowania, na widok tych zawiłych i mozolnych zabiegów, lecz wnet zrozumiał z faktu, że mniejsze machiny nie mogłyby tak się opłacić z tej prostej przyczyny, że ich siła dźwigania niestosunkowo zmniejszyłaby się w miarę zmniejszenia rozmiarów. Ponadto olbrzymie rozmiary tych machin umożliwiały niezmierną szybkość ruchu i wskutek tego można było z łatwością uniknąć wiatrów i burz. Najkrótsza podróż — z Londynu do Paryża — trwała mniej więcej trzy kwadranse, a przecież chyżość, jaką w takich razach osiągano, nie uchodziła za wielką; wzlot do Nowego Yorku trwał około dwóch godzin, a w razie umiejętnego wyzyskania czasu na stacyach, można było odbyć podróż naokoło świata w jednym dniu. Małe aerostaty inny miały wygląd. Kilka ich zawsze przerzynało powietrze tam i z powrotem. Miejsca w nich było na jednę lub dwie osoby, a sporządzenie takiej machiny i utrzymanie jej w należytym stanie było tak kosztowne, że tylko bogaci mogli sobie pozwolić na taki zbytek. Z powodu małych rozmiarów, można było wylądować bez wstrząśnień gdziekolwiekbądź, a można było również przyczepić do nich pneumatyczne koła, lub jakikolwiek motor, służący do komunikacyi na ziemi i w ten sposób „lecieć po stałym lądzie“. A jednak machiny te, zbyt skomplikowane były, by mogły pod względem doskonałości dorównać ptakom. Okoliczność, któraby mogła pchnąć aerostaty na dalsze tory rozwoju, t. j. wojna, nie zdarzyła się od bardzo dawna. Ostatnia wielka, międzynarodowa walka wybuchła jeszcze przed objęciem rządów przez Radę. Stacye aerostatów rozsiadły się półkolem na południowej stronie Tamizy. Były to jednostajne gmachy, wznoszące się wysoko ponad ogólną płaszczyzną dachów. Każdy z nich miał koło czterech tysięcy yardów szerokości, a zbudowane były z mieszaniny aluminium i żelaza, która w budowlach zastąpiła miejsce żelaza samego. Górne piętra tworzyły sieć krat, przez które biegły windy i klatki schodowe. Górna powierzchnia była jednostajna płaszczyzną, podzieloną na kondygnacye, które można było przesuwać po szynach, w najrozmaitszych kierunkach, w każdym razie lekko pochyłych. Otwarte te płaszczyzny zawsze były przygotowane dla przyjęcia wracających aeroplanów lub aerostatów. Podczas przygotowań, podróżni zazwyczaj czekali w teatrach, restauracyach, w halach i na placach, pełnych rozrywek rozmaitego rodzaju. Ta część Londynu, zajęta przeważnie przez sklepy, była skutkiem tego najweselszą dzielnicą, a wesołość ta tchnęła nieznacznie rozpustą, właściwą miastom portowym lub hotelowym. Na rozmaitych wysokościach, poprzez mnóstwo pokoi i korytarzy, jakby w dodatku do głównych, ruchomych ulic, które tu zbiegały się i łączyły w węzeł, biegł cały zawiły szereg osobnych i głównie dla podróżnych i ich tobołów przeznaczonych wind, korytarzy i ścieżek, łączących jednę stacyę aeronautyczną z drugą. Dziwną cechą architektury w tej części Londynu była ciężka struktura metalowych słupów i krat, które na każdym kroku zasłaniały widok i przerzynały hale i korytarze we wszystkich kierunkach, tłumnie wznosząc się ku górze, aby niejako oko w oko stanąć z olbrzymim ciężarem stacyi i samych aeroplanów. Graham udał się do stacyi aeronautycznej publicznym gościńcem. Towarzyszył mu Japończyk Asano. (Lincoln musiał udać się do Ostroga, który był zajęty sprawami zarządu). Liczna straż, złożona z żołnierzy policyjnych, czekała na Pana przed zakładem wentylatorów i torowała mu drogę. Nikt nie spodziewał się władcy na ulicy, a przecież znaczny tłum zebrał się i szedł za nim aż do stacyi aeroplanów. Idąc, mógł słyszeć okrzyki ludu i widzieć niezliczone mnóstwo mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci w niebieskich strojach, wspinających się po schodach środkowej, platformy. Na miejscu zastał jednego z żeglarzy, zajętego przygotowaniem aerostatu na zachodniej stacyi. Latawiec, leżący na olbrzymim pomoście stacyi aeronautycznej i rozpierający swój aluminiowy szkielet na wszystkie strony, był tak wielki, jak yacht dwudziesto-tonnowy. Boczne maszty podpierały kolumny z metalowych sztab, podobne do nerwów skrzydła pszczoły. Siedzenia dla inżyniera i podróżnego zwisały swobodnie na sieci lin i belkowań — daleko od samego środka. Siedzenie podróżnego miało parawan i było otoczone dookoła metalowymi prętami, które przytrzymywały pneumatyczne poduszki. Podług życzenia, można je było ze wszystkich stron zamknąć; lecz Graham, żądny wrażeń, rozkazał, aby krzesło bujało swobodnie. Z wyjątkiem Asana i świty, nie było nikogo na stacyi aeronautycznej. Aeronauta podprowadził Grahama do siedzenia. Graham wypił jeszcze jakąś mieszaninę płynnych substancyi, którą, jak się potem dowiedział, brali wszyscy, latający aerostatem, a która miała działać dodatnio przeciw możliwym następstwom zmniejszonego ciśnienia powietrza na organizm — i oświadczył wreszcie, że gotów jest ruszyć w podróż. Asano odebrał od niego próżną szklankę i odszedł w głąb pomostu. Po chwili pomost, budynki zaczęły zwolna usuwać się z przed oczu Grahama, a on instynktownie chwycił się sztab, umieszczonych po obu bokach siedzenia. Czuł, że wznosi się w górę. Słyszał świst powietrza ponad wiatrochronem. Śruba obracała się wartko, wydając rytmicznie jednostajny stuk — raz, dwa, trzy. raz, dwa, trzy; inżynier czuwał bacznie i śledził każdy jej ruch. Machina wkrótce poczęła drgać, a drganie to trwało przez czas całej podróży. Graham rozglądał się naokół. Z boku nie było nic ciekawego do widzenia — szybko mknący pociąg kolei żelaznej mógłby dać te same wrażenia. W dali rozpoznał pałac Rady. Nagle spojrzał prosto w dół. Na chwilę ogarnęła go trwoga straszna, poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Trzymał się mocno. Kilkaset lub więcej stóp pod jego nogami widniał jeden z olbrzymich wiatraków południowego Londynu, a poza nim w oddali piętrzyła się południowa stacya aeronautyczna. Coś go ciągnęło jednak patrzeć na. ziemię; zacisnął więc zęby, otworzył z trudem oczy, a strach i groza minęły. Machina nieustannie warczała. Chwycił się silnie sztab swego siedzenia, spojrzał na aeronautę i dostrzegł uśmiech na ogorzałej jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się i Graham — choć nieco wymuszenie. — Z początku trochę dziwne — zawołał — i starał się zachować jak najobojętniej. Lecz w jakiś czas znowu nie mógł spojrzeć na dół. Spojrzał ponad głowę aeronauty na błękit nieba. Nie mógł opędzić się myśli, że może przecież zajść nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Machina warczała; pomyśleć, że jakaś śrubka się przesunie! — i... Z trudem udało mu się odsunąć te myśli, a statek wznosił się wyżej i coraz wyżej... Graham, będąc jeszcze na dole, dowiedział się, że są choroby powietrzne, podobnie, jak i morskie. Lecz kołysanie się machiny latającej robiło na nim takie same prawie wrażenie, jak kołysanie się okrętu podczas umiarkowanego wiatru. Owszem, czystość i świeżość rozrzedzonego powietrza budziła w nim uczucie lekkości i swobody. Spojrzał w górę na błękitne niebo tu i ówdzie poszarpane białemi chmurami. Wzrok przemykał się przez metalowe konstrukcye i sztaby machiny i spoczął na gromadzie ptaków, które leciały na skraju horyzontu. Przez chwilę przyglądał im się ciekawie. Stopniowo zniżając wzrok, ujrzał już tylko wysmukłą sylwetkę długiego klucza ptaków, lśniącą w złocie słońca i malejącą nieustannie. Coraz śmielszem okiem obejmował przestrzenie rozległe; wkrótce przesunęła się sina linia wzgórza, a Londyn okazał się w całej swej okazałości, jak jedna olbrzymia, zawiła gmatwanina dachów. Był to widok istotnie zdumiewający. Miasto wyglądało, jak pudło olbrzymie, ze wszystkich stron zamknięte wysoką dekoratywną fasadą, tu i ówdzie poprzerzynaną lśniącymi w słońcu tarasami. Nie było już bowiem owego powolnego przejścia z miasta do wsi przez rozległe przedmieścia, które tak wielce charakteryzowały wielkie miasta dziewiętnastego wieku. Prócz zwalisk nic nie zostało na tych rozległych przestrzeniach, pokrytych obecnie krzewami, resztkami roślinności ogrodowej z dawnych czasów i trawą, zarastającą ruiny domów. Roślinność tej ruiny pięła się jeszcze po murach ostatnich domów nowego Londynu. Kępy mchu, traw i ostów widniały w szczelinach zawalonych ścian. Tu i ówdzie wśród resztek z czasów wiktoryańskich, rozkładały się prześliczne ogrody i parki, wraz z pawilonami, a koleje elektryczne ciągnęły się długimi sznurami z centrum miasta do tych obecnie miejsc zabaw i rozrywek. Tego dnia pusto było wszędzie. Puste również były sztuczne ogrody wśród ruin. Granice nowego Londynu istotnie tak wyraziście i ostro odznaczały się, że miasto to robiło na Grahamie wrażenie średniowiecznej osady z zamkniętemi na noc bramami. Pociąg, idący do miejsca klimatycznego, wysunął się z paszczy tego olbrzymiego pudła, mknąc chyżo po wspaniałej drodze, ciągnącej się nad brzegiem Tamizy. Graham, ścigając wzrokiem pociąg, zauważył, iż pola, ciągnące się po obydwóch stronach toru i rzeki, przedstawiają odmienny, niż dawniej, widok. Rozpadały się bowiem na niezliczone, drobne, brunatne prostokąty, poprzecinane symetrycznie jasnemi nitkami, bruzd niejako. Co najdziwniejsza, to, że na całej tej przestrzeni nie było widać ani jednego drzewa. Tymczasem aerostat wzniósł się do normalnej wysokości, a Asano skierował go ku południowej stronie. I w tym kierunku podążyli, wśród niewyjaśnionych dla Grahama zmian, ruchów aerostatu, który nadzwyczaj szybko wznosił się raz w górę, to znowu opadał w dół. Przez jakiś czas przypatrywał się Graham obrazowi, który przesuwał się migiem na północ. Podobały mu się niezmiernie jego drobne szczegóły. Widział zwaliska domów, które niegdyś zakrywały pola, rozległe, nagie płaszczyzny, pola, z których znikły drzewa i dawne wsie okoliczne. Usiłował rozpoznawać miejsca, które znał dawniej. Wkrótce przelecieli ponad urwistem, kredowem wzgórzem, które Graham rozpoznał jako Guildford Hog’s Back. Po obu stokach wznosiły się teraz ruiny miasta, które niegdyś pięło się tu stromo ku górze. Stąd rozpoznał inne także punkty, Leith Hill, piaszczyste ruiny Aldershot i tak dalej. Lecieli szybko. Po niedługim czasie przemknęła pod aerostatem wyspa Wight, a Graham zobaczył w dole coraz bardziej rozszerzającą się przestrzeń wód. Ocean złocił się w słońcu, to znów mienił się szarobłękitnym odcieniem chmur. Wyspa Wight malała w oddali. Na widnokręgu ukazało się sine pasmo, jakby chmur skłębionych, lecz wkrótce oderwało się od błękitu i przedstawiło się, jako linia wybrzeża, oblanego słońcem rozkosznem, jako linia wybrzeża północnej Francyi. Wybrzeże stawało się coraz wyrazistszem w szczegółach, a przeciwległa strona Anglii poczęła szybko tonąć w głębi Atlantyku. Niebawem rozpoznał Graham wieżę Eiffla, a obok niej ujrzał olbrzymią kopułę, na której znów stał jakiś potężny kolos. Równocześnie ujrzał pasma dymu, buchające w oddali, nie wiedząc jednak, coby one znaczyły. Wprawdzie aeronauta mruknął coś pod nosem o „zamieszkach w podziemiach”, lecz Graham nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zauważył natomiast mnóstwo jakichś minaretów, wieżyczek i smukłych budowli, które wznosiły się w górę ponad wiatrakami miejskimi. Widok tych cacek architektury przekonał go, że w sprawach wdzięku i elegancyi Paryż, widać jeszcze, ciągle przoduje światu, wyprzedzając silniejszego materyalnie rywala: Anglię. W tej chwili jakaś blada, niebieska postać uniosła się bardzo szybko z miasta, podobna do liścia suchego, gnanego wichrem. Nagle zgięła się niejako i poczęła sterować ku nim, rosnąc przy tem coraz bardziej. Asano znowu coś mruknął pod nosem. — Co? — spytał Graham, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tej lecącej postaci. — Aeroplan, Sire — odparł aeronauta, wskazując palcem. Wznieśli się w górę i zboczyli na północ, a owa postać zbliżała się ku nim coraz bardziej i to z niezmierną szybkością. W porównaniu z olbrzymim łoskotem, jaki wydawał ten aeroplan, warczenie aerostatu Grahama nikło niemal zupełnie. Jakże wielkim ten potwór się wydawał, jak niezgrabnym, a przecież zwinnym! Przemknął tuż pod nimi, sunąc w milczeniu, podobny do szeroko rozgałęzionej sieci przejrzystych skrzydeł owada. Zdawał się robić wrażenie żywej istoty. Przez mgnienie oka widział Graham długie szeregi podróżnych, ukrytych poza wiatrochronami w małych kolebkach, biało ubranego inżyniera, pnącego się po drabinie przeciw wiatrowi, śruby warczące i skrzydło olbrzymie — i potwór zapadł się w oddali. Był to aeroplan, który kursował nieustannie na przestrzeni między Paryżem a Londynem. W czasie pogody i spokoju kursował cztery razy dziennie. — Ziemia! — zawołał Asano stłumionym od wiatru głosem, dając tym sposobem do zrozumienia Grahamowi, że mogą wylądować. — Jeszcze nie! — huknął Graham, śmiejąc się na głos. — Jeszcze nie chcę na ziemię. Chciałbym przecież coś więcej zobaczyć — chciałbym bliżej poznać tę machinę. Mówiąc to, uniósł się na krzesełku, przesunął się wzdłuż ochronnej szyny i przystanął na chwilę; krew ciekła mu z twarzy, ręce kurczowo się ścisnęły. Jeszcze krok i Graham stanął tuż obok aeronauty. Nagle poczuł wielki ciężar na barkach. Było to ciśnienie powietrza. Wiatr zerwał mu kapelusz z głowy i rozwiał włosy. Aeronauta poczynił szybkie przygotowania, żeby zmienić kierunek lotu i ciśnienie powietrza. — Proszę mi wyjaśnić wszystko — rzekł Graham. — Co się robi, żeby pchnąć naprzód aerostat? Aeronauta zawahał się, potem odpowiedział: — To bardzo zawiłe, Sire. — Nie szkodzi — zawołał. Nic nie szkodzi. Nastało chwilowe milczenie. — Aeronautyka jest tajemnicą — przywilejem... — Wiem. Lecz ja jestem władcą i chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Zaśmiał się, pełen świadomości swej władzy, którą silniej jeszcze odczuwał w tych górnych sferach. Aerostat zboczył znowu, a ostry, świeży wiatr ciął i smagał twarz Grahama. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. — Sire, są reguły, przepisy... — Niema ich tam, gdzie o moją idzie osobę — rzekł Graham. — Zdaje się, że zapominasz się pan. Aeronauta badawczo spojrzał mu w twarz. — Nie — rzekł. — Nie zapominam się, Sire. Lecz na całej ziemi niema nikogo, prócz aeronauty, ktoby posiadał tajemnicę latania. Wszyscy inni są tylko pasażerami. — Słyszałem nieco o tem. Lecz nie mam zamiaru teraz o tem rozprawiać. Czy wie pan. na co spałem dwieście lat? Na to, żeby módz władać powietrzem! — Sire — rzekł aeronauta — przepisy... jeżeli przekroczę przepisy... Graham machnął ręką. — A więc będzie się pan tylko mógł zawsze przypatrywać, jak ja to robię. — Nie — rzekł Graham, chwiejąc się i kurczowo chwytając sztaby, gdy machina znowu wzniosła się w górę. — Na to się nie zgodzę. To mi nie wystarcza. gdybym miał nawet rozbić tę machinę. Patrz! Teraz siedzę obok pana, tak razem z panem. Naprzód! Chcę z własnej woli bujać po powietrzu, gdybym nawet w końcu miał zginać. Chcę, aby mi mój sen wynagrodzono. Przez całe me dawne życie o jednem tylko marzyłem, marzyłem nieustannie o sztuce latania. — Teraz chwyć się sztaby. — Tuzin szpiegów mnie śledzi, Sire! Graham stracił cierpliwość. — Czy ja jestem panem ziemi? — rzekł — czy też wasze towarzystwo czy trust? Odejmij pan ręce od tych dźwigni i trzymaj się moich rąk. Tak, tak. A teraz, w jaki sposób aerostat się zniża i wznosi? — Sire... — rzekł aeronauta. — Cóż takiego? — Czy stanie pan w mojej obronie? — Ależ tak, na Boga! Gdybym miał nawet podpalić Londyn. A zatem proszę mnie uczyć szybko i dobrze. Czy należy to pocisnąć? Ach tak! Hallo! — Proszę się cofnąć, Sire! W tył! — W tył, słusznie. Raz, dwa, trzy — wielki Boże! Ach! idzie w górę! Ależ to żyje! I teraz machina rozpoczęła dziwny taniec nadpowietrzny. Jużto wznosiła się w górę spiralną linią, jużto poważnie i majestatycznie, chwiejąc się, opadała w dół. Nadzwyczajna szybkość ruchu, nadzwyczajne działanie rozrzedzonego powietrza na organizm, wprowadziły Grahama w pewien stan apatyi. Płynęli teraz poziomo, a Graham wrócił na swoje poprzednie siedzenie, albowiem nie mógł już wytrzymać silnego parcia wiatru. Zsunęli się w dół i wkrótce zamajaczyła przed oczyma olbrzymia sylweta stacyi aeronautycznej. Wkrótce można było odróżnić ludzi, niby drobne plamki, wznoszących okrzyki na cześć pana ziemi, wracającego cało na ziemię. Czarna masa tłumu jaśniała od powiewających w powietrzu białych chustek i ramion.